


星图

by FeatherDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Michael! Dean, Pilot! Cas, Sort of End! Verse, They probably will be fine at last anyway
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDragon/pseuds/FeatherDragon
Summary: The Dog Stars AU. Instead of going to Sam, Dean chose to say "yes" to Michael after "The End", now more than a hundred years had gone since Michael and Lucifer fought and blew up the world. Castiel had become a pilot, and with people he used to know all gone and the Earth destroyed beyond repair, he was still trying to find Dean, or at least retrieve his body. Then the story began.





	星图

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks go to Pluto as usual, my own Maxwell Perkins as usual; for giving me a daily dose of inspiration and encouragement :)

**第一部分** **山狮**

 

早上他看到了一头麋鹿。他先是看到了软泥里足印和新鲜的粪便，他沿着溪流继续向坡上走，然后麋鹿的巨角在林间一闪而过。他知道它在那儿，或者不止一头。冬季里，只有雌性的麋鹿长着角。他想起一位故友，但没有伤感。

他只带了他的Colt。他射杀了一只雪靴兔，准备下坡。他不愿意将飞机单独留下太久，尽管他知道在这附近几乎没有邻居。几乎仍然是危险的。

下雪了，鹿也该下坡了。他没有看到它们，很可能是被枪声惊吓到了。他已经很多年没看见过麋鹿，至少二十一年，只有骡鹿和塞塔黑尾鹿会从新生的黑松和颤杨间穿行。事实上，他记得每一种动物消失和归来的时间。只有人类，他们正在消失，并且他知道他们不会归来。

他从来不在一个地方停留太久，主要是在有水源和能够藏匿飞机的地方。水源不是那么的难觅，纽约都早已崩塌为一片沼泽。干净的水源才是罕有的。它们看上去清澈，但鱼早在水流污染之前就消失了，除了病毒没有生物还存活在那里。连马形水怪都死了。还有一些绿洲，甚至还有脆弱的鲜花盛干，枯木长出新叶。他们传说那样的水源是绝对洁净的。他们传说那是天使的荣光坠落之地。

他相信那只是传说。他从未见过。失去了天堂，即使是洒入大地的荣光也该逐渐耗歇殆亡，和容器中的荣光命运一般。失去了天堂，地球上再没有天使或荣光。

电也快要没有了。有一些人维持住了发电厂，多数是风力或水力的发电厂，他们拥有绝对权势，也身处你可想象到的最大危险：时刻有人可能割断他们的喉咙。电在让仅存的人类互相残杀，风车也还在撕裂过路的雁和鵟。

他对此感到讽刺，但他尽可能躲避其他人类的习惯让他常常跟不上时局。蒙大拿或许还有些牧民自主聚居，传说俄亥俄还有政府。这些都是他不得不与其他人接触的时候捕捉到的只言片语。他也不是一个人，现在几乎所有人都对其他人心怀戒备。如果你没有可交换的信息，没有别的什么能保住你的命。

他把飞机停在了谷底，崖壁的阴影能把它藏起来，平原上蓝白相间的飞机太显眼了。山壁间温暖的上升气流也能帮助他起飞，他只需在再清理一下跑道。他走向他的1963 Cessna 172D。这是有些乏味的四天，连一个狺女都没见着，似乎连它都有些无聊了。它看上去状态还好，侧翼平稳地伸展，蹲伏着等待他。

“你好，Perry。”他喃喃道。这是他几天里第一次说话。

他的第一架飞机也叫做这个名字。当然了，一开始只是Peregrine。那个机场是他最后一次看见游隼的地方，虽然四十年之后，它们又回来了。Chuck会称它为Perry，尽管他认为它看上去更像雪鸮或信天翁。然后他也习惯了。Bobby教会了他如何保养它，给它更换零件。飞机和汽车其实相差没那么多，但飞机命定要在空中，如不飞翔它将迅速崩垮，齿轮彼此松脱，翼板无法展平。

Chuck和Bobby都不在了。没有人会再提起他的翅膀。斑尾林鸽也不在了。现在的游隼捕猎什么？

他没有想过他会再一次得到一台Cessna，他以为它们早就停产了。他把他认为最适合的名字还给它。Peregrine很可能会是他的最后一架飞机，不是因为飞机寿命将近，而是因为含铅汽油中的金属正在氧化。找到汽油已经越来越困难。

他把兔子先扔了进去，然后爬进驾驶仓，抛了一枚红色回形针。塑料剥脱的那一端指向东方。他带上耳机，拉动摇杆。天空如卷曲的时空将他包绕在一颗矿石中。

他为什么不停下来？他的头脑中已经有一张地图，哪里安全，哪里适宜起飞降落，哪里有燃料和食物。他可以找一处隐秘谷地，搭建自己的防护网，甚至种点东西。像熊一样将自己埋在黑暗的洞穴里，等待心脏里的时钟放弃。

他有要找的东西。

他找得到吗？

他不会去想。

 

*

他不会去想的另一件事情，是已经过去了多少时间。

他当然知道，自从天启，自从Michael和Lucifer比一百颗原子弹爆炸更具破坏力的大战将地球炸得满目疮痍，已经过去了一百一十二年。

自从Dean说“好”，已经过去了一百一十二年。

自从Sam遵循恶魔石碑上的指引，牺牲自己关闭了地狱之门，是一百零四年。

他不用想：死去但仍然伫立的黄松木会提醒他，新生的蓝叶云杉会提醒他，坍塌的信号塔和大厦会提醒他。在曾经是底特律的中央，有一个直径数千米，深不见底的巨坑，你可能以为那是陨石的杰作。那里是Michael和Lucifer杀死了彼此的地方。他上一次飞过密歇根州的时候，这个巨坑被蔓延的日光菊环绕，如同一张毛毯被烟头灼出了一个洞，他几乎为了它没有成为一个虫洞吞噬他的飞机而惊讶。

有人说Michael，或者Lucifer没有死。如果不是这世界仅余十来亿人口，一定会有许多电影据此诞生。这也是他不去想的事情之一。

“不会的，”Sam笃定地说。“Lucifer不在了，我知道。”

Sam的表情有些古怪，他不能完全解读出来。

“那Michael呢？”他追问。Sam翻书的手冻住了。他知道他不该提，但他忍不住。也可能是他刚刚灌下去的三罐啤酒。Chuck感伤地说，或许很快就没有啤酒了。他评估了一下：现在他每次只需要两到三罐了。或许没有那么快。

后来他们找到了Nick，在休伦山。他们一直都没有找到Dean。

人类没有了，恶魔没有了，天使没有了，但还是有幽灵，吸血鬼和变形怪。他们趁乱打劫，只有比以前更张扬的份。更多人知道他们的存在了，更多人开始猎魔。但始终不够多。

他也没有什么别的选择。反正，他有他的飞机。反正，他也有答应Sam的事情。他答应过他，会找到Dean的遗体，带他回堪萨斯州的劳伦斯。

 

飞了大约四十分钟后，雨云开始在前方堆积。他思忖再三，稍转方向，打算飞向圣路易斯。GPS还能用，这是人类科技的一个小小奇迹，那些卫星还在随着地球转动，就像外太空氢气球。Perry上载的两桶航空煤油还能让他飞一阵；如果有什么意外情况，圣路易斯离堪萨斯城也不是太远。他很多东西，比如维修工具和备用燃油都留在了那里。他很早就发觉把这些东西带进地堡会有些奇怪，也不太方便，尽管地堡显然更安全。他有时候会听到一个像Sam的声音在抱怨。

他在圣路易斯机场上方盘旋了六七圈。和他上一次来的情况一样，这里彻底被废弃了。没有电，没有油，也就不会有人。密西西比河改道之后，正在猛长势头上的三叶杨从附近的山谷蔓延下来逼进机场，将被抛弃的客机和小型飞机缠绕其中。上一次他在溪流里杀了只水怪。倒也没有人会需要他从水怪的手中解救，除了他自己。

他清出一块空地，生火，处理兔子。忽略树林里好奇的视线。清空口袋：一把折刀；已经因反复叠起折痕已然开裂的美国地图，上面各个城市的小圆点上用红色铅笔凌乱地画下了各种他自己有时候也忘记正确解读了的圈和线条以及笔记；一片来自纽约中央车站曾经的天顶的蓝色建筑石膏碎片。鱼会简单很多，但他可以换换口味。几天不吃蔬菜还可以接受，这顿过后他就可以去找一点。

重归森林不是那么糟糕的一件事情，他一直这么认为。二十三年前，黄石公园的火山爆发了，他在地图上涂黑了整个怀俄明州，岩浆仍在那里流淌，缓慢然而能推平一切。拉奎特河也早已淹没了纽约。相比之下，看着三叶杨在机场塔楼下生长，几乎是赏心悦目的。

但人类不一定能这么看。他们已经受够了自然。

 

*

Bobby没能等到他们找到地堡，也从来没有乘上过他开的飞机。不乐意别人将轮椅搬上飞机是一回事。在他和Sam外出时，一个他的猎人旧识登门造访，在寒暄之前就扼住了他的喉咙。

他们在Bobby走后的四个月发现了记录者的地堡。他们知道那地方的存在有半年了，但花了两个月在黎巴嫩的每一个街角摸索。那里的馆藏告诉了他们一些有趣的事实：比如说Dean和Sam的爷爷Henry也是一名记录者，比如说，上帝曾在一块石碑上记载永久关闭地狱之门的方式。他们又花了两年找到石碑。然后，他们做到了。Sam死了。

Chuck走的时候不到五十岁。他是地球上的最后一位先知，这不意味着他的Willis环不会潜伏着一个动脉瘤，在他的睡梦中破裂。三块石碑都封存在地堡之后，他再也没有看到预言了。他成了家，曾经向他道了无数遍歉，解释他为什么要离开。他没有参加他的婚礼，也错过了他的葬礼。他是个很差劲的朋友，他想。

 

他没有在机场找到燃油。这不意外，但不是一件好事情。不过，在塔楼的仓库里他找到了一台备用的手动发电机。这塔楼应当是很久没有人来过了，来过的人搬走了应急罐头，但留下了发电机，或许他们没有预想过有一天他们还会失去电力。老鼠吱吱抱怨地四处窜逃。它们咬坏了电线，但或许他可以想想办法。

他走进机场外围的树林，漫无目的地向来时的反方向踱去。树没有那么密了，他留意到，足下的土地也很平整，像是有人修过的土路。很快，他注意到了围栏和边界警报器。他沿着边界线向远处看——耕地。棚屋。或许还养了鸡。这是个看起来不小的村落。

大部分人类聚居的村落都很小，即使现在已经没有那么多Croates了。都是因为疾病，超自然的干扰和内讧；这没有一条公式，但是或许是有定律存在的。

他站在边界线前，好奇地张望；他不确定这样走进村庄是不是一个好主意。然后有人喊了他的名字。

 

刚开始他有自己的模式。沿着标准航线，在每一个城市逗留。他可以帮他们解决恶魔或幽灵或者其他危险生物的问题。他们告诉他信息。最后，拿枪指着他的人比试图招拢他的人多了太多。他或许是真的救下过一些性命，但他们总是有可能在第二天仍旧死去。太多的假线索。

有时候有天使会找到他，那些意识到天启原本只是一场桌面游戏，他们也受到天堂背叛和欺骗而不再责怪他的天使，或许是疲于战争在天堂之门合上之前就坠落的天使。他们如今不再永恒的头脑中储存的记忆都已经太多。

 

Ashriel的容器原本因瘟疫濒死。她原本是个内科医生，Ashriel接下了她的知识和职业，然后一直在这里。他应该在到圣路易斯之前就想起来的。如今，Jenny Morales或许还是死去了，James Novak也一样。

她请他进了棚屋，用瓷杯给他倒了一杯混浊的茶。一个头发和脸脏兮兮的女孩从屋里跑了出去。一只猎鹿犬嗅了嗅他的裤脚，也跟她跑到了屋外。没有太多必要，他想。他们也没聊什么天使的事情。他问她有没有听说过什么；她没有。他知道他该问问Ashriel的近况，但他还是告诉她，那他该走了。她没有挽留。

那个孩子躲在门口，不敢说话，发间插着一根蓝松鸦的飞羽。他给了她一小袋肉干，然后原路返回。村落里的人不断瞥他，窃窃私语。他稍垂下头，加快脚步，避开他们的视线。或许他现在就离开更好，有人会发现他的飞机的。

现在，村落已经被甩在后头，他能看到Perry了。他叹了一口气，想起来了塔楼里的发电机。他总觉得有些可惜。树林里窸窣作响。浣熊，他想。或者是负鼠。他不经意地瞥了一眼。他已经站在Perry前了。

一只花栗鼠慌不择路地从他脚背上窜过，把他吓了一跳。他警惕起来，仔细量度自己的步伐。几乎就在下一秒，在听到短促、怪异的嘶叫声之前，他就看见它了。

美洲狮在三十年前就回到了这里。在拟狮和刃齿虎消亡后的数千年里，它们就是统治美洲的王者大猫。攀回统治者的高位似乎对它们而言不费什么气力。

但这一头尚不足以被称为王者。它很瘦，还没有成年，还不应该离开母亲。它在离他五十尺的地方停住了，犹疑不决。它想要的是鹿或兔肉，和他还有Croatoans还有染血液病的人还有残存的健康的人是一样的。它嗅着空气，仰起染着黑斑的短吻部。

他见过猞猁和狐狸为了食物接近人类。如果没有食物，人类对它们来说不算什么。

他不能冒险让它靠近他的飞机。他们僵持，如跳一支怪异的交际舞。美洲狮垂着脑袋，似乎在表示屈从。它呼吸的时候肋骨的轮廓以一种熟悉的方式清晰地显露在棕红色、仍有淡淡黑斑散布的皮毛上。

“我可以给你肉，但你不能再接近了。”他说。他逐渐后退，它似乎听懂了，留在了原地。他从驾驶仓下摸出一条没来得及盐渍风干的鹿肉，慢慢蹲下身放到地下。

或许他该后退得更远。但他以一种近乎着迷的方式，看着山狮踱着无声的步子向他逼近；它形状锐利的肩胛骨在粗糙的皮毛下高高耸起，阳光下由棕黄巧妙地过渡至蓝色的双眼检视他的脸；最后，它就到了他脚边，缓慢地低头叼起鹿肉。它和蹲着的他几乎一样高。

“你应该射杀它。”

他吓了一跳，猛地站起来转身，食指已搭上扳机。美洲狮消失了，而他懊恼自己连一个人伏击了他和飞机都没有察觉。与他相隔一个机头，来人举起双手。他和他差不多高，或许年近五十，穿着褪色的迷彩T恤和工装裤。他虽然示意投降，但是高举的手中仍握着一把点357的Smith & Weeson。

“这不是我平时会射杀的东西，”他平板地回应。

来人立即明白了。“噢，你处理那些东西。”头向一侧迅速扭了扭。

既便当下怪物横行，人类也不愿意直面它们，这也是相当让人费解的现象，他心不在焉地想，随之立即反应过来他不应当心不在焉。

“你跟踪我来的。”他说。

他的结论没有被质疑或否认。陌生人仅仅耸了耸肩。

“看到老Ashriel和你聊天，没管住我的好奇心。”他承认。“你们认识，有点久了？但你看着太年轻了。”

他狐疑地瞥他。他不怀疑Smith & Wesson里填的是盐弹，或者可能性更小一点，天使刃熔铸的子弹。天使刃不是那么难弄到，但也不是不可能。

“你要拿枪指着我多久？如果我打你飞机的主意，我早就开枪了对不对？”

“你还没到告诉我你来干什么，”他回应。“你也应该先把枪放下。”

陌生人摇了摇头，有些无奈。他似乎想辩解什么，但又放弃了，额纹如同鲑鱼在钓线上挣扎时的水面般皱起。

“最近有好几个恶魔在周围晃荡，”他最后说。“我们希望你能帮我们巡查一下边境，搞清楚情况。”

“我为什么要在乎给你们帮忙？”他问。他可以留下来几天，就当为了Ashriel。但他希望自己不要卷进什么阴谋然后死掉。

“Ashriel没有的消息，我可能有。”陌生人说。“我也知道还有航空煤油的人。我猜你买不起。”

他说对了。这也是他独自探索机场的原因。航空煤油的保质期几乎无限。他无法预计他还能飞多久，但越久越好。或许可以试试看。

他放下了举枪的手。

“我是Billy，”来人说，也将枪插回腰间，向他微笑。

“就像Adventure Time里那个超级英雄。”Billy皱起眉头。他知道自己的流行文化应用能力仍然远在及格线之下。

“你该至少告诉我你的名字，飞行员，”Billy注视他。

“Cassin，”他回答。他甚至用不着犹豫或眨眼。

 

*

Billy没有说谎。在他按约定开始早上七点的巡查之前，他用手推车给他送来了两夸脱航空煤油。他没有问Billy这是从哪弄来的。

“你从哪搞来的还能飞的飞机？”Billy问，抹了一把额前的汗，仰头看蓝白相间，机翼尖也涂装为淡蓝色的飞机。太阳慵懒地逗留在地平线，泛蓝的晨雾里Perry严肃如一座展品。“1963 Cessna 172D。Skyhawk系列的。以为它们早就停产了。”

“你是个飞行员？”他问。

Billy摇了摇头。“老爸有架直升机，能把不想在美国待的人运出去。但别的地方也没好多少……很快也没什么飞机了。从老古董的飞机图册里看过这些大家伙。”

他想到了《DK百科全书》系列，Bobby在不耐烦的时候总说要给他弄一套。他深呼吸，煤油的味道渗在清晨的空气里。他爬进驾驶仓，扣上耳机。

“怎么，”Billy站在飞机前喊叫，一丝促狭的笑容若隐若现，像石丘后的潜伏的郊狼一样让他隐约不适。“不邀请我来巡逻吗？”

他很难想像高个儿的Billy弯腰挤在机仓里，在他旁边戳着仪表盘。“我答应了帮你巡视边境，”他说，不在意Billy很可能听不见或不会读唇，“而不是载你一程。”

他开始滑行，加速然后起飞。他与太阳平行，然后拔得更高。他喜欢这样。

他想，或许他真的是地球上唯一一个飞行员了。当你喝的水都不能保证让你保住性命，飞行对人类已经没有那么重要。他们也没有什么别的地方可去。

机轮离开地面。在短暂的失重中，他偶尔会感觉自己是在向另一片灰蒙蒙的海洋坠去。今天是个好日子，今天不是这样。他在清晨轻盈地飘浮了起来，正如一只隼。他借用隼的双翼，透过隼的眼睛向下望。

挨在圣路易斯机场旁，村落看起来像一堆散放的积木，缺乏边框和轮廓，不像那些曾经的大城市，街区之间如同是用直尺比着分割出来的。白日没有灯光的时候甚至有些像一个个灰色的蓄水池。

他稍稍下降，维持在八百英尺左右，从侧面滑翔过村庄。轰响把许多村民都吸引了出来，他们从棚屋中接连涌出，抬着头指指点点。他希望Billy和他们交待过情况，他们中没有人会对Perry开枪，虽然大部分人不知道如何打中飞机。他将这个想法抛在脑后，再一次转弯，细细审视村落的周围。

三面都是林子，只有人留出的细细的路。他下降到七百尺——没有看见人。东面与大路是相通的，他的GPS告诉他那是70号公路，宽敞足以充当跑道。他沿着大路向前飞——坑，垃圾；可能是浣熊。如果什么都没有，倒是能让人放下心来。但他看见了一辆卡车。

有可能是村民的车，但是汽油也没有那么好找了。他拔高了飞机，眯着眼睛向下望。一辆灰色的皮卡车——他觉得像Ranker，或许吧。他盘旋了十五分钟，没有人从车里出来。

他回到机场的时候，Billy不在。但Ashriel在那里，在他前一天看见美洲狮的那个位置。黑灰毛皮的猎鹿犬焦躁不安，喉咙深处发出断断续续的哀鸣，希望主人带它离开这头会飞的西藏雪怪。

“没事的，”Ashriel轻声说。狗往她身后躲。

“它有名字吗？”他问，蹲了下来，从口袋里拿出一条肉干，尝试和狗示和。它嗅了嗅，看了看Ashriel，然后谨慎地探出头来。

“Pepper，”Ashriel说。“而且你要惯坏他了。”

Pepper舔到了他的手指，开始摇起尾巴。他忍不住微笑。他想起来Chuck总是说他们该养一条狗，Sam则总认为把狗养在地堡不公平。他知道Sam不需要更多的会提醒他“生活原本可以怎样”的东西。

“他叫Pepper是因为他的毛色还是因为他喜欢胡椒？”

“前者。现在没什么人尝过胡椒了。”

他坐了下来。Pepper把头放在了他的膝盖上。他知道更多的肉干就在口袋里，但也没有去扒。

“你怎么来这儿了，Ashriel？”他问。“Billy呢？”

“Billy先回去了，他总是要跑东跑西，”Ashriel回答，“我想可以过来和你聊聊。”

有一段时间，他真诚地希望能有一件印着“我不聊天”的衣服。就在三年前，他在爱荷华遇到了一个天使——他从前不认识他——在“聊天”中刺穿了他的肩膀。他不得不在一个山洞里待了一个月。

“70号公路上有一辆卡车，”他说，一边抚摸猎鹿犬的耳朵。“如果不是你们的车，有可能是麻烦。”

Ashriel叹了一口气。“恐怕是麻烦。我会告诉Billy去看看。”

“Billy似乎要做很多事情。”

“他算是我们的猎人。总有人要做这件事。”

“恶魔多吗？”

“这几年没这么多了。Billy搭了个狙击用的塔，这段时间他都不怎么去了。”

“没有人怀疑过你一直都在吗？”

他意识到自己问得太唐突了。脱离正常交流的副作用之一：话说出口才意识到可能不合时宜的地方。Pepper从他腿上抬起了头，用湿润的鼻子去拱Ashriel的手。

“他们知道我是个天使。”Ashriel平静地回答。“有些人不满意，但是他们没有办法。他们还是需要医生。”

“噢。”他回答。

他的思绪漫游到昨天见到的那只美洲狮；他好奇它有没有找到食物，能不能够活过这个季节；它还可能会被这里的成年美洲狮杀死。无论如何，他确信它不会回到这里。

天使在如今的地球上不受欢迎，可能仅仅是没有恶魔那么人见嫌之。天启之后不久，地球毁灭是天使一手策划的流言就几乎人尽皆知。大部分天使在失去首领后战死，因此很快天堂就选择了将大门彻底关上。被留在地球的战士被迫同人类一起生活，他们之中许多因为不适应而开始酗酒或甚至自杀，伤害人类的也不在少数。

天使们也不喜欢他。Sam关闭了地狱之门，而他什么也没有做。

“有什么进展吗？”Ashriel问，打断了他漫无目的思绪如迷路的矮马一样的游荡。她看着他，一只手埋在狗脊背粗糙的毛里；狗已经又放松地躺了下来，安静的飞机不再困扰他。“你还在找他？”

他摇了摇头，没有解释他回应的是哪一个问题。

“你想留下来吗？”Ashriel问。“你可以留下来的。不会是什么愚蠢或者软弱的事情。”

他摇了摇头。

“那好吧。”Ashriel说。他知道他或许该道个歉。她碰了碰他的手臂。他望向飞机，避开了。

幸好沉默没有维持太久。突然，Pepper兴奋了起来。他吠叫着，摇着尾巴，陡然向前奔去。

“Billy来了。”Ashriel指给他看。

 

*

他告诉了Billy卡车的事；Billy想再等一晚，明天再去看看。Billy还希望他明早能再巡飞一次，他答应了。

“他也是个猎人，”Ashriel对Billy说。“你最近有听说过什么不同寻常的事情么？”

“Cassin先生指的是什么程度的不同寻常？”Billy吐掉在嚼的烟草。“爆炸？瘟疫？还是恶魔的小偷小摸？”

Ashriel皱起眉头。在她开口之前，他抢先截住了她可能要说的话。

“我要找一个人，有可能已经死了。但是即使是尸体也很可能毫发无伤。”他用平淡无奇的语气解释。

Billy瞪着他。“你在找一个天使。”他很快明白了。

“没错。我找他有一会儿了。”

“你也是个天使。”Billy说。

他没有否认。

Ashriel苦笑。Billy歪着头挨个端详他们，似笑非笑。他下意识地去摸Colt；Ashriel看了他一眼。Billy也发现了，视线停留在了他的手上。在他脚边，猎鹿犬呜咽了几声。

“不怪得你会认识老Ashriel。”Billy最后说。“如果是天使相关的，我倒是听说过什么。”

“几个月前，有个猎人从芝加哥过来，他也是待在机场附近。芝加哥机场还有电。”Billy懒洋洋地说。“他说他们的塔楼闹鬼——找不到源头，很正常。他就搬出来了。”

“怎么个闹鬼法？”他问。

“对，和一般的不太一样。”Billy说了下去。“那家伙喜欢鼓捣收音机这种东西。然后不知怎么的，在以前的机场应急频率里他收到了奇怪的信号。”

Billy停顿了下来，又一次打量他。他不喜欢他的神情，决定等他感到无趣而讲下去。有什么冰凉的东西触到了他的手：Pepper的鼻子。

“然后呢？”Ashriel替他问了下去。

“是个名字。一个天使的名字。有人在找一个天使。”他戏剧性地停顿了一下，眯起眼睛。“‘ _Castiel_ ’。”

他很肯定他的表情并没有泄露任何讯息；他也没有去看Ashriel。这不是第一次了。这个名字确实注定要在地球上逗留很长时间。

“你不会碰巧就是那位Castiel吧？”Billy问，语气漫不经心。“我们都知道的那位天使。”

“我不是。”他平静地否认。“我也知道他做过的事情。”

Billy紧盯着他。最后，他放弃了。

“行吧，天使先生，”他轻快地说。“那明天见。”

他和Ashriel都走了，猎鹿犬跟在后头。他望着他们直到看不见为止。他应该立刻就走，他知道。不管Billy对天使的态度如何，现在的情况也太危险了。他瞥了一眼油表，低声诅咒，从后座拖出油罐开始用手压泵加油。

 

他不是一直都知道他该谨慎。Dean和Sam的名字和照片总是到处都是，从报纸到电视新闻到网络，但他没有意识到头条没有他就意味着他不存在。有一天Bobby硬是将一顶棒球帽扣在他头上，并把他从来不翻开的报纸内页在他面前抖开。他怀着惊奇看到了自己的照片和名字：看上去不再像他自己了。

“不要因为这种愚蠢的理由死掉。”Bobby告诫。

Bobby Singer的愚蠢死因列表：酗酒；嗑药；没有看路；踏错刹车；食物中毒；被人类或Croates杀掉；被恶魔杀掉；被天使杀掉。

“还有什么不愚蠢的死法吗？”他问Bobby，一边咽下一把氢考酮，空药瓶在他脚边散落得到处都是。

“原子弹爆炸。”Bobby冷冷地回答。

 

“Cassin！”他听到Billy的声音，起初以为是错觉——但Billy确实又回来了。他拎着一个灰色袋子。

“Ashriel给你留的，”Billy把袋子抛给他：是动物的皮缝制的，很柔软，沉甸甸的。里面是一大块面包，一小块黄油，一个甘蓝和六个土豆。“山里还有几头奶牛，所以我们还有奶制品。她说你应该比较缺蔬菜。”

“你有什么事情吗？”他问。“不是明早见吗？”

“恶魔又触发了边境报警器，”Billy说。“我们现在去最好。你现在不急着走吧？”

他耸了耸肩。“不。但我也不觉得你需要我去。”

“多一个人帮忙总是效率更高。”Billy想拍他的肩膀，但他后退躲开了。

“你们怎么知道是恶魔的？”

“圣水，”Billy说。“你可能没有注意到，我们的边界线里还有一条圣水沟。总是必要的。”

“好吧，”他想了一下，上下打量了一下Billy：没有看到枪，但不意味着他没带。“给我几分钟。”

Billy点头。他谨慎地侧身，将Ashriel的袋子放好，然后去够另一个弹匣。他带着一把天使刃。“你会画恶魔陷阱吗？”

他没有听到回答。但他听见Billy在动，破旧的夹克细微的摩擦声音向他靠近。Billy站在他的正后方。他转过身，顿住了。Colt的枪口正指着他的前额。

“你的枪套太松了。”Billy说。他的嘴角甚至还挂着轻松的笑容，仿佛他刚刚指出的是华夫饼上浇的枫糖浆太多了。

“这不是一把一般的Colt，对吗？配上天使刃子弹。不过我想普通子弹对你就管用了。”

“没有恶魔触发你们的报警器。”

“不过我们还是要感谢你的情报，已经有人去处理那辆卡车了。”Billy示意他举起双手；他照做了，在枪的威胁下缓缓从飞机边上挪开。天使刃在他的䄂管里。

“所以你早就计划好了这个？”

“唔，主要是你的飞机。因为你是天使而杀掉你太狭隘了。但可惜的是我也不希望你的朋友会回来找我麻烦。”

“你不会开飞机，”他指出。“我相信你现在没法登报征飞行员了。”

“我们也不是那么需要飞行。不过电池……太阳能板……成吨的金属……你还有好几把天使刃藏在后头呢。”

“哈。”

“况且，我知道如果我干掉了你，有人会很高兴。”

“Ashriel不会。”

“这是你的枪。我发现了你的真面目，你自杀了。听上去很有道理对不对？”

“所以芝加哥不是你编出来的？”

Billy停顿了一下，没有猜想到他会这样问。他布满血丝的眼睛掠过奇特的光泽。“不是。不过对你来说还有什么区别吗？”

“有。”他说。“我不会死在这。”

他猛地弯腰，短刃滑入掌中；Billy开枪了，子弹只差几寸擦过他的头皮。他向Billy冲过去，试图将他撞倒；Colt掉到了地上，但个子高得多的Billy扣死了他，持刃的手被别在背后。

他不在乎手腕骨折。他缓慢而坚持地将手向外掰，直到Billy本能地退缩。一从Billy的牵制中挣脱，他掷出了天使刃；Billy后退了一步，瞪大了眼睛。在他尖叫之前，他扭开了Billy的臂膀，挥拳向他的太阳穴。

Billy像一棵树一样重重倒了下去。如他所愿，他一动不动，尽管仍在呼吸，血已经浸湿了他的前胸。他迅速地捡起Colt，拔出天使刃，向Perry飞奔而去，起飞然后离开。

 

*

“我得跟你谈谈。”Chuck说。

他记得Chuck站在他的房门口，有些局促不安。他正在折腾之前在地堡一个房间的床底下发现的一箱渔具，把渔线展开又束起，假饵按大小一个个拿起来。他在考虑或许下一次去洛基山机场取航空煤油的时候他们可以在伊利湖钓个鱼。他不知道Chuck会不会钓鱼，他是不会。他很肯定没人在乎。

他问Chuck怎么了。他犹豫了一下，从口袋里掏出一个橙色的空药瓶。

“这只是布洛芬。没有人会再要布洛芬。”

“我们还有成吨的阿司匹林。”

“对，”他实话实说，“但我不希望死在消化道出血上。Bobby会认为那也相当‘愚蠢’。”

他用手指比了空气引号。Chuck笑了出声，尽管勉为其难，然后终于走过来坐在他旁边。

“我很快要走了，”Chuck说。“和她一起。”

他知道Chuck指的是什么。“没问题。”

Chuck在他的神情中搜寻迹象。“我想确定你没事。”

他向Chuck保证了。Chuck问他接下来还要做什么。他想了一下。“我想把Colt找回来。”

“然后呢？”

“我得找到Dean，你知道的。”

 

他向西飞，闪闪发亮的密西西比河蜿蜒前行；沼泽、沼泽、绿色的平原。断裂的桥，没有黑熊和灰狐会再走过它们进城觅食。河狸建起无数水坝。他飞来过伊利诺伊，想要找到Amelia和Claire Novak。

Sam和他一起去的。他们在庞蒂亚克一个小型停机坪降落，Sam开了四枪，其中三枪打中了向他们围过来的Crotes。那时候是夜晚，枪声和嘶吼充斥了空气，燃烧的建筑照亮了夜空。最后他们在飞机上待到了清晨，第二天带着照片造访医院和临时避难点。没有人见过她们。

他知道他可能在芝加哥也会空手而归。一个细微的声音告诉他，他想往南飞。他想看见海，或许他能看到白色的大翅鲸跟随一群鯕鳅在没有渔船的湛蓝海港中游曳而过。飞机上没有任何唱片。他听着Perry发动机的轰鸣，温暖的气流托着飞机，阳光照进舷窗。

他没有在想任何特定的事情。他很高兴自己又逃过一劫。

飞越斯普林菲尔德时，他才想起来看燃油表：他必须找地方降落了。他转向北方。不用一个小时他就能到芝加哥机场。

皮奥里亚旁曾经狭长的鹅湖淹没了奇立科西和莱肯，灰色的湖面如一片锡纸贴在中央平原上。他沿着肖尼山脉上升，飞过森林和林间空地，找到伊利诺伊河。他看到了一头棕熊在河边蹒跚前行，它仰起头望，他没有停留。

他已经很久没有打开过应急频率。即使是有的塔楼还有人工作的时候，也往往不会有人应答。只有静电干扰。

“Cessna 172D，”他没有把握地对着话筒说。“如果有人能听到的话……”

今天也不会有任何区别，他没有理由认为会。

 _“Cas_ 。 _”_

他僵住了。他扶住耳机，心脏在肋笼里碰撞。太吵了。他不能完全确定他听到的是什么，但他知道他收到了什么。不是幻想。

“Cessna 172D，芝加哥机场南边高度两千英尺，”他迫切地重复，“你在哪里？”

_“C--C--Casti--Castiel--”_

他知道那个声音。

或许他出现了幻觉，他终于开始发疯。或许他不知不觉穿越了一个虫洞，或许Lucifer复生，将他囚于了某个平行世界。他曾经找寻过这个声音但是无果。或许他早已放弃。

 _“Dean_ ？ _”_ 他问。

没有回音。

 

TBC


End file.
